Summer Break
by The Lucifers Angel 1523
Summary: Two whole weeks apart. How will Haruka and Michiru ever survive? And will the inner senshi survive without those two there to rescue them from trouble? From alternating POV's but mostly Haruka's
1. Chapter 1 Separation Anxiety

_A.N: Of course the usual I don't own Haruka and Michiru (sadly) but the story is mine._

_This story will mostly focus on Haruka since well I find her more interesting than Michiru – no offense Michi fans but to balance it out a bit there is some Michi POV (Point Of View) in there as well. If anyone has an idea for making Michiru's side of the story more interesting, feel free to message me and let me know and I'll give it a go at making a story out of it. But anyways, here we go:_

**Chapter 1 – Separation Anxiety **

(Haruka's POV)

Haruka Tenoh leant back in her seat on the plane and sighed. This was not how she wanted to spend the first two weeks of her free time. School was finished for the summer and she should be lazing around watching Michiru rehearse for her concert tour. Haruka had planned on accompanying Michi on her tour but then her parents had sunk that idea when they announced they were all going to their holiday home in Greece for the first two weeks of summer break. Which was a really really long way away from Japan. She gazed down at her phone even though she knew she couldn't use it on the flight. Sighing again she turned her focus outside the window, nothing but clouds in her view. This was not her idea of fun travel, give her a motorbike or a sports car any day, not this boxed in flying machine where you couldn't even feel the wind through your hair. The blonde knew that she was crazy of course, any other 17 year old would be thrilled to be going abroad, two weeks of the clichéd sun, sea, and sand, and she knew the girls would be easy sport, but really, she just wasn't that interested anymore.

'I'm whipped' she thought, and smiled, quite content to be so.

She didn't really know what her parents thought about her boyish looks or the way she always seemed to attract the girls wherever she went and whatever she did. They never appeared to mind when she brought Michiru home with her, although they both preferred to spend their time together at Michi's since she had her own place and they could be undisturbed. Her mother tutted quite a lot over her choice of clothing but Haruka refused to fill her wardrobe with anything other than the androgynous, and occasionally downright male, selection of clothes she favoured wearing. After all, being mistaken for a boy had its advantages and if nothing else was always good for some amusement when people discovered their assumption was very wrong indeed. Even her part-time F1 racing career/hobby added to the boyish persona. Haruka liked anything that involved a fast speed and the wind blowing through her hair, whether it be track racing, competing in F1, riding around on her motorbike, or cruising the streets of Tokyo in her yellow Toyota 2000GT with Michiru in the passenger seat. Dammit there she went again thinking of her. She hadn't really thought about it but with the prospect of well what felt like an eternity apart to her she realized that the pair of them hadn't spent more than 12 hours apart since they got together. Some of that was, in part, due to the fact that they had their Senshi business to attend to.

It took a lot of time babysitting the Inner Senshi and aside from the pining for her beloved, she was also rather worried about leaving the fate of the universe as they knew it in the hands of Usagi and her friends. It was always a miracle to her that they survived at all, let alone that they actually managed to defeat some really tough enemies in their time, even before the Outer Senshi had been there to help out. With both her and the senshi of the sea busy away from home for the next few weeks she cringed to think of the mishaps the Sailor Team would get themselves into. They just attracted trouble. She felt sorry for Pluto looking after them on her own for even a little while.

Still at least there was not long left now until she could get off this damned plane. As soon at they got to the home, she was heading straight out to see what she could do about hiring a decent set of wheels for the duration of her stay. If she couldn't have her goddess of the sea, she'd be damned if she wasn't going to have a decent motor for two weeks. And with that thought, she clutched her transformation pen in one hand and her phone in the other and closed her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 Haruka's new frenemy

**Chapter 2 – Haruka's New Frenemy**

(Michiru's POV)

Michiru sat next to the piano in her living room and unclasped the case containing her violin. The room, which had always seemed luxurious but homey with Haruka around now seemed far too big without the other girl's presence to fill the space. She finds it much tougher to focus on practise without the blonde by her side but knows she must try what with her tour starting in just two days. She absently plays a few songs, cringing as she knows they are nowhere near up to standard. Somehow this tour seemed a lot more exciting when there was the prospect of having her Senshi lover along for the trip. She picked up her phone and pulled an unimpressed face at the screen that seemed to refuse to say '1 new message received'. Realistically she knew Haruka was probably still sat on the plane but for some reason she couldn't help being disappointed. If it felt like forever already how was she ever going to manage to survive two whole weeks? The tour itself was going to be three weeks long but of course Haruka would join her for the last week as soon as her plane touched Japanese ground again. Shaking her head determinedly she set her mind to practising. Closing her eyes, she sets the violin against her chin, imagines Haruka is sat at the piano, her music accompanying the violin's and starts to play.

(Haruka's POV)

Haruka glared at her new enemy/best friend. This was not quite what she had envisioned when she was stuck thousands of feet up in the air. The two of them clearly had some issues to work out. After another minute or two of glaring she conceded defeat and swung her leg over the 'bike', which was, in reality, an ancient crappy moped. The moped seemed to be a favoured method of transport in the area they were staying in. She still didn't understand though why her parents refused to allow her to hire anything other than this snail paced vehicle. Their reasoning was that she was here to enjoy the country and its culture which simply couldn't be done speeding around on a proper motorbike. The moped was much better for getting a taste of Greek life. So they said, and no amount of protesting and sulking and foot stomping could persuade them otherwise. It was a moped or her own two feet. Which was how she had ended up now settling on the seat of the moped. Just to put the icing on the cake the silver seat on wheels had pink – PINK?! – "racing stripes". This whole machine was out to ruin her reputation, she was sure of it. And so were her parents for hiring the damn thing. Haruka was starting to think that this was some new scheme thought up by their Senshis' most recent enemies. Maybe her parents had been taken over and this scooter was the secret weapon.

Realizing she was being ridiculous the blonde glanced with contempt at the matching helmet provided, turned the key a little more forcefully than necessary and revved the engine. Despite being a child's play toy the bike made a satisfying amount of noise as it zoomed out of the villa's drive. Testing the speed took an appalling short time, it was at top speed within seconds, not so much because it was amazing as because the top speed was a dismal 60mph. Haruka hated driving anything at less than 100mph so this was torture. Unsure of what to do when the one thing that usually calmed her down was adding to her being wound up she decided to hunt out the nearest half decent bar and have a rather strong drink. Probably not sensible when driving, but then again this toy was hardly what she considered driving so much as crawling. And one drink couldn't hurt. She cruised around for a while, checking out a few different places and eventually found a bar with a TV showing the latest F1 race.

'Perfect', she thought, smiling for the first time since arriving in the country. Hurriedly kicking the stand up on the moped and pocketing the keys she made a beeline for the bar and ordered herself the most promising looking cocktail they did. Well she never said she didn't like a good drink, she wasn't a stereotype with a pint.

The barman looked a little surprised at the guy pulling up on the moped with pink stripes and ordering a bright pink and orange drink complete with decorative umbrella, but tourists always were strange. He hid his grin until the customer was settled down in front of the TV, thinking how strange a mix the masculine sport made with the feminine drink and moped. He returned his attention to talking with the regulars and the "girly-boy" was soon being discussed among them all.

Completely oblivious to the swift exchange of Greek comments being made about her Haruka took a rather large sip of her drink through the straw and eyed the screen for a moment. The current positions noted, she turned her attention to a rather smaller screen as she pulled her phone out of the pocket on her surfer shorts and switched it from flight mode back to normal. Looking wistfully at the picture of her and Michi she had as her wallpaper she brought up a blank message and started to type out a text.


	3. Chapter 3 A Slice Of Lemon part 1

A.N: This was originally meant to only be one short chapter, but I got going and it has ended up rather long so I'm going to put it up in two parts. The title fits both parts nicely, hence keeping it as two parts of the same chapter rather than two different chapters entirely.

It is from Michiru's POV since this seems as good a chance as any to include hers as the entire story is mostly through Haruka's eyes.

It's a chapter based on a play on the term lemon. For those of you who live in a very sheltered world lemon refers to a fanfic involving sexual scenes. So as you can guess by the title this contains lemon. Not so much in this part as in the next though but this sets the scene and explains the pun. Part 2 will be the only proper lemon in the story (I wanted to test out my writing skills)….So… Enjoy :D

**Chapter 3 – A Slice of Lemon (part 1)**

(Michiru's POV)

Michiru practically pounced on her phone as soon as it let out a shrill beeping to inform her off a text. Her violin lay forgotten as her eyes eagerly read the words on the small screen. True to her word Haruka had written a miniature essay.

"My darling Senshi of the Sea, are you missing me yet? I sure miss you. Parents have restricted me to a moped. Can you imagine me on such a tame thing? Even more depressingly it has pink stripes. Stop laughing, I know that you are. Two weeks is going to be an eternity. Are the Inner Senshi keeping themselves out of trouble? I know I have only been gone half a day or so but they do get into trouble easily lol :p . I am sat in a bar watching the F1 in a vain attempt to keep sane. I get the feeling I'm the topic of conversation but as I don't understand a damn word they are saying I have no clue what they think of me though I can imagine from the sneaky glances. Don't worry the regulars here are all middle-aged men so you can stop imagining a group of women are debating if to ravage me or not. Speaking of ravaging I have just heard the barman ask someone if they want a slice of lemon in their drink. (At least someone in here besides me obviously speaks English) Do you remember our little slice of lemon adventure? ;-) Love you always, Haruka."

Michiru grinned to herself, composed her reply, sent it and then sank into a chair and thought back. Of course she remembered their slice of lemon incident. It was not long after they had met. They had been on their third date at the time and were both still too nervous to do anything more than hand-holding. The two of them had been at a very fancy restaurant…

Michiru had been wearing a simple yet elegant summer dress and Haruka was in her best shirt and tie. They got on perfectly. There was an instant connection from the first time they had met as Senshi and it carried over easily into their normal lives. They had started hanging out, they always had things to talk about, and they were well matched. Then Haruka had asked her out on an actual date. The last two dates had gone very well, and they saw each other often in school but so far neither of them had dared to make the next move. Haruka because she had really liked the smaller girl and didn't want to seem like she just wanted to take advantage of her. Michiru because, well, she was a quite girl anyways and hadn't really been on many proper dates. The casual dates to the movies or a party sure but Haruka always took her to upscale places which were a great deal more mature than she was used to and she was unsure of how to act as a result. It was such a nice change to be taken to these places. She was from a wealthy background and had been brought up going to posh places but had forgotten what a nice change they were from the average high school teenagers versions of fun. It made her unsure though of how mature and composed Haruka was. She wanted to make a good impression and Haruka treated her like a proper gentleman would so she decided to wait for her to make the first move to advance their relationship.

Haruka gave their names for their reservation and they were taken immediately to the nicest table in the place. They were seated next to each other so they could share the stunning view out over Tokyo bay. Haruka pulled the chair out for Michiru and seated her before going to her own chair. Michiru smiled, she enjoyed getting spoilt like this although she would never admit it out loud. They ordered a drink and started chatting. Upon his return with their beverages Haruka absently thanked him and requested he keep their drinks topped up. Michiru was on Malibu and lemonade, Haruka on some cocktail or other as was usual. Half an hour later the waiter came back with yet another round of drinks. They had drunk several without really paying attention because they were talking. This time the waiter lingered a little and it became obvious eventually even to them that the waiter really wanted to take their meal order, they realised they had been too involved in their conversation to have looked at their menus yet. They hurriedly did so and ordered promptly, waiting until the waiter had left before they both started giggling.

Michiru was always surprised when Haruka did anything such as giggle. It seemed so girly and out of character. She teased her about it light-heartedly and then gasped out loud as Haruka reached under the table and grabbed her knee, digging her fingers into the back of it playfully. She was trying to wriggle out of it and pleading for mercy to the grinning blonde as the waiter came over with their food. They both tried to act serious while he was there. Michiru had expected the other girl to move her hand off her once the food was laid out although she was enjoyed the physical connection with Haruka. The hand moved away from her knee but she was extremely pleased when it wasn't removed but rather travelled to the top of her leg and was left to rest there. Neither of them commented on it but Michiru kept glancing sideways to see how Haruka was managing to each one handed. Having ordered a steak sandwich though it wasn't too difficult for the other girl, who made it look effortless. The aqua-haired girl on the other hand was having a rather difficult time concentrating on her meal. After a few minutes they had both gotten used to the new situation and their easy conversation had resumed.

Long after they had finished their meals they sat talking and sipping their drinks. Michiru occasionally stumbled on her focus as Haruka's hand stroked her leg. The blonde seemed to hardly be aware of her actions (although she later told Michiru she was in fact extremely nervous about it but was trying to act cool.) The drinks by this time had been flowing for hours and Michiru realised she a little tipsy. Deciding she wanted to be able to reciprocate Haruka's calm caress but needing a little more courage, she figured it was time to step up the drink. As the waiter went past this time she caught his attention and ordered a much stronger drink. Haruka raised her eyebrow questioningly but didn't comment.

Two of these drinks later and she was hyper aware of her longing for the other girl. She began to wonder why Haruka hadn't made more of a move before now. After all, the racer did have a bit of a reputation about the ladies. While the drinks hadn't loosened her up enough to act they had, she discovered, loosened her tongue and she was soon trying to entice Haruka to make a move with stories about how she sometimes enjoyed reading lemon fanfictions online. So maybe it was a slight exaggeration, but she had read one once, even if she had blushed the whole time, Haruka didn't need to know that bit. The next day she would be mortified by her words but right now she was confident Haruka would be interested as she warmed to her subject even more. Haruka was listening with a grin fixed on her face, it wasn't due to the others words so much as the way she was being so enthusiastic and obvious. Haruka had been wanting her since the start of the date, the lemon story was just an adorable bonus in her eyes.

Michiru was just describing the exact definition of a good lemon story, using some rather subtle terms despite the explicit nature of her topic when the waiter returned and she grabbed him and demanded a double vodka and diet coke, emphasising the words double and diet for good measure for both of them. The man looked slightly startled at her behaviour but because she was with the young Tenoh he nodded obediently.

Remembering his manners he asked her "Would you like a slice of lemon in that?"

This rendered Michiru speechless for the first time in at least ten minutes. Had he been spying on them, listening to their conversation? She glanced at Haruka for help with the answer. Haruka turned slightly, locked her eyes with Michiru's, her attention fully on the other girl as she answered the waiters spoken question and the one Michiru had silently been asking through the last conversation.

"I would love a slice of lemon please" she said quietly.

The waiter decided to take the answer as being for both of them, nodded and disappeared, oblivious to the underlying meaning.

For a moment neither of the girls moved. Michiru was staring silently at Haruka. She never did work out who moved first but suddenly the spell was broken and they were kissing each other fiercely. After a minute Haruka realised they were still in the restaurant and that this was not nearly private enough for what she had in mind. Throwing rather too much cash down on the table to cover their bill, she grabbed the smaller girls hand and pulled her out of her chair. Michiru was amazed by how sober she suddenly felt as she let the blonde lead her to the bathroom. How they made it to the bathroom and didn't trip over anything she really didn't know because they were kissing hungrily as they walked. She noticed briefly that they passed their faithful waiter, who was undoubtedly taking their drinks to the table. She even saw the hint of yellow that would have been the lemon in their drinks. She pointed this out to Haruka between kisses and they both grinned for a second before returning their attention to more important matters.

A.N: Just want to say thank you as well to anyone who leaves reviews, especially petiyaka who has reviewed both of my first two chapters, I hope you keep doing so. Opinions are always valued!


End file.
